Into Eternal Darkness
by DarknessWolf
Summary: The Shadows have come and Willow is the girl they are looking for. When Willow runs away and leaves Kandra, Kurama, Keith, and Hakane at the car by Sealatine, Willow had NO idea what she was in for!


I angerly kicked leaves and punched random dead trees. It wasn't until I felt the cold wind flutter about me, until I realized that somebody was behind me.

I spun around, angry, hoping to scare off whoever was watching, but instead probably scared myself!

Standing there 10 ft. before me, was a Shadow in shape of a person. It looked like a ghost, but it had a shape and it was dark. I saw the leaves rustle on the ground around it.

I took a step back and turned around and saw another Shadow right in front of me. I stepped back and looked around and saw about 50 Shadow ghosts surrounding me!

"What do you want?" I yelled mad, but scaredly.

None of the Shadows had mouths, but a voice echoed in my head, "We are waiting for you to unleash your amazing power, Willow… We have been searching a long time to see if you will join us!"

"Sorry, I don't join little foo fooy scary shadow fan clubs!" I said turning around to walk through one of the Shadows.

"Kandra was right. You wouldn't join. You are a COWARD," the voice said, "she has been using you for quite some time! I wish we would've found you earlier so you wouldn't be hurt… You must awaken and join our side!"

"I'm going home. You guys are fools. Too dumb to realize I'm not gonna join your fan club," I said trying to walk away.

"Willow, don't let your friends kill you for your power! That is all they want from you!" the calm voice turned harsh and evil, " don't join the path they took or you'll end up just like them!"

I turned around to face the first Shadow, but instead of seeing a Shadow…I saw a solid frozen body. I stepped back and saw Kandra, Hakane, Keith, Kurama, Roy, my cat, and wolf. All of them had a look of horror (except my cat and wolf, they were hissing/ growling.)

"What did you do to them?...Their…so…dead…" I said horrified.

"Don't let your past hide your powers from the world. You know what you must do to live…You know they don't need you…They don't want you to be on their enemy's side. They know they will lose! Be who you were always meant to be!" the voice boomed.

I covered my ears trying to ignore the Shadows. I looked forward and saw a person awfully familiar dressed all evilly and freaky. She had 7 souls in her hands. I screamed, but a Shadow ghost hand covered my mouth and suddenly, it was solid.

I felt my body getting weaker and weaker until I couldn't stand up. I lifted up my hand enough to see my skin about ten shades paler than before (I've always been REALLY pale.) The more I tried to resist, the weaker I felt.

The Shadow grabbed my wrist and I felt a burning sensation on my wrist as everything blacked out around me.

**Later…**

Kurama turned up the radio, stared at the sunset, sighed, and looked over at his blue haired, green eyed, fox-wife, Kandra, who was sleeping comfortably against the door of the passenger seat.

His daughter, Hakane, was asleep on her friend's shoulder (Keith), who was by Willow. All three of them occupied that back seat.

Everyone was asleep, except Kurama, no noise except the sudden out-of-the-blue snores that came from Hakane, the radio, and the car.

"Traffic News," the radio broke, " if you are traveling to Sealatine, Makai, then you'd better get ready to postpone going for approx. 3 days…"

Kurama gawked and looked at the road, "No….That's our whole vacation…I won't get too close to Sealatine. I just want to see what's going on."

"Sealatine was invaded late last night by some sort of species from a new world…A huge massacre has started and still is! Apparently, the species seem to be searching for a young girl. Demon, of course!"

Kurama pulled to a stop by a cliff and parked his car. He stepped out and looked towards the bottom where Sealatine was located.

Kandra, Keith, and Hakane woke up and got out to enjoy a stretch and a couple breaths of fresh air.

Willow, not feeling well or normal, curled up closer to her door, asleep. Kandra had forced her to come on the vacation.

"Ah, I feel refreshed!" Kandra smiled. She glanced at the car and saw Willow under a blanket curled up close to the door. "Poor Willow!" Kandra said sadly.

"What do you expect! She is sick," Keith said looking at Kandra.

Hakane had walked away to explore around the area when everyone heard a scream.

Willow's eyes snapped open with a look of fright. She coughed really hard and got out of the car and looked around, " Where's…(Cough)…Hakane?" Willow started coughing.

"HAKANE!" Kandra screamed.

Hakane walked out of the forest with a rip in her shirt at the middle of her back.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt!" Kandra asked enveloping her daughter in her arms, "What happened?"

"I found a black, burning rose. So I bent over to look at it when I felt a hand in the middle of my back…"Hakane sucked in a breath and looked nervously to Willow, " I looked back and saw a figure…It was a shadow. Like a ghost! I blinked and it was gone… That was when I screamed!"

Everyone turned to Willow when she broke into a coughing fit. She bent over towards the ground started gasping for air and chattering coldly.

"Willow…" Keith said putting his hand on her shoulder, " it is 90 degrees….you stay warm in 50!"

"….Of (cough)…of course I…do (cough), " Willow choked pulling her jacket closer to her.

"Not to mention we are in Fire World! So that means it is even hotter!" Keith said worried, " maybe we should take you in."

Willow stopped coughing, stood up straight, sucked in a breath, and turned away, " I'm fine."

Kandra slapped herself on the forehead and sighed, " No! I'm not gonna fall for your stupid being ok thing! We all know you are sick, so give it up! Something is wrong! Tell me NOW!"

Willow looked up, "I don't…feel well…"

Kandra slapped herself again, " How did…..What was the last time…the last thing that happened to you before you felt this way?"

"….I don't remember…" Willow said getting into the car.

"Willow stop lying to me!" Kandra said, " what happened!"

Willow looked out the window, away from the fuming Kandra.

Kandra sighed, "…Why are you dressed so funny, anyways?"

Willow looked at her alarmed, "….I felt like to."

"You are SO hiding something!" Kandra yelled.

Willow looked out the window at the road, "You aren't my mom..Stop acting like it!"

Kandra, alarmed and surprised, turned to Hakane when she broke in, " Mom, there is something else I forgot to tell you…"

Kandra looked at her, " What is it? Are you hurt?"

Hakane laughed, "No…(Hakane's face gets serious)…They wanted someone….They wanted… Willow."

Willow's hand fell from her face as she looked at Hakane in surprise, "How would you know? You could be lying."

"When the thing touched me, they asked me where a Willow Seltano is… I didn't answer! I swear!" Hakane said.

Kandra turned and looked at Willow, "Everybody in the car…NOW! We are leaving away from this place!"

"You don't need to hustle everyone. I'm fine. I'll beat them up," Willow said calmly. Kandra looked at her and saw she had a purple under her eyes and her lips were purple/blue.

"Willow…no…I can't allow that! It's my job to keep you safe!" Kandra said, "since your parents couldn't do that! (She brought her voice to a whisper) They were so irresponsible…To say their own daughter is a mistake…That is horrible…"

"You aren't my parents! They would NEVER say that! Dad TOLD me he was returning! He told me!" Willow yelled, "don't insult my family! Don't ever insult them! You weren't the one that raised me anyways! I did! I raised myself! You don't know what I've been through! I have myself as my family…I don't need anyone to help me!"

Keith looked at Willow astonished, "Willow…We just…"

"Don't tell me that!..." Willow said starting to cry, " I've been alone…So alone….I didn't have anybody to pamper me like a doll! I pampered myself by eating moldy and already eaten food that were infested with ants and bugs from trash…cans…! Do you call that living a life? I had to steal and fight to stay alive and I've done pretty well! So don't baby me and boss me around like a child just because I am younger than you!"

Kurama walked up to the car out of breath, "They are looking for Willow…We should leave immediately."

Willow opened the door, slammed it, and walked into the forest.

Kurama looked around and saw everybody frozen in awe, "What's wrong? Kandra what happened?"

"Don't say anything…Willow blew up on Kandra, " Keith said seriously, "you do boss her around a lot."

"Shut up Keith! You're not helping!" Kandra yelled, "I'm gonna go after her."

"You should if you want her to hate you…" Keith said, "let's just wait…we'll hear her sometime!"

Kandra sighed and got quiet. Everybody was quiet.

**5 MINUTES LATER…**

Kandra rested her head on Kurama's lap to sleep, but she noticed that birds were flying out of trees scaredly. Kandra sat up and looked intensly in the direction and a very high pitched scream rose out of the trees. Knowing no other's scream better, she knew…it was Willow's.

Keith was the first one to rush out of the car and to start racing to where the scream came from, but of course he would because he has super speed.

Everybody else just started running.

When Keith got there…he didn't know what to do.

Kandra: I hope Willow is ok!

Kurama: Yeah she is…Remember? We already know what is going to happen

Kandra: Oh yeah!

Keith runs into the car

Keith: GO!

Kandra and Kurama: Why? What's wrong?

Keith: Hakane! She is…being scary!

Kandra looks at Kurama with a scared look

Kandra: Poor Keith! Kurama, you heard the boy, GO!


End file.
